elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sanguine (Quest)
Sanguine is a quest in . One of the worshipers has informed the Hero on how to approach Sanguine; level 8 and a bottle of Cyrodilic Brandy is required. Disgusted with the propriety and snobbery of Countess Alessia Caro of Leyawiin's dinner parties, he sends his hero to crash the party by attending in disguise and casting a unique spell to liven things up a bit, by undressing every person in the party. Upon completion of the quest, Sanguine rewards his champion with the Daedric artifact, Sanguine Rose. Walkthrough Obtain a vial of Cyrodilic Brandy and go to the shrine, which is northwest of Skingrad and just southeast of Fort Dirich. Activate the shrine and Sanguine tells the Hero that there is to be a dinner party at Castle Leyawiin hosted by Countess Alessia Caro. This party, Sanguine suspects, will be as "stuffy" as Alessia herself, so he sends them to liven up the party with a spell called Stark Reality which they are to cast on the Countess and her guests. Castle Leyawiin Go to Castle Leyawiin and walk over to the dining room. Depending on the time of day, the party cannot be entered, as a guard is posted at the door and will not leave or discuss the party. Around 6:00 PM, he allows entrance. Ask him about the dinner party, and one of several options allows entrance: #Raise his Disposition to 70 or above via Speechcraft or Charm spells. #If the Hero of Kvatch is "well-dressed" they may enter. Appropriate clothing consists of any combination of fine garments such as the Blue Velvet Outfit or Black & Burgundy Outfit. Armor cannot be worn, even if obfuscated by the fine clothing such as would be the case with gauntlets or boots. Wearing the Gray Cowl of Nocturnal is not permitted and may accrue a bounty. However, for some reason the guard will let the player enter with arena armor. #Fire the Stark Reality spell from atop the staircase at the guard. Landing it successfully causes him to react sporadically and flee. From this vantage point, the dinner guests can be hit with one or multiple throws of this spell, completing the quest. #As part of a glitch, a dinner guest may exit the room, leaving the door open to the Hero. Once inside the party, cast the spell, Stark Reality so all five guests are hit with it. Attempt to leave as fast as possible as the hero is now being pursued by guards. All inventory items will be removed. By entering the room while sneaking or invisible, the hero can hide in a corner, undetected, cast the spell and re-initiate invisibility to quickly flee the castle unscathed. If caught, the hero can accept jail time or choose to "resist" and instead run out of the castle and out of Leyawiin with one or more guards in pursuit. Swimming across the Lower Niben will lose the pursuit. All items are returned at the end of the quest by Sanguine. Alternatively, if one raised the guard's disposition high enough, he will take care of the fine for them and they can leave at their leisure. Head back to the Shrine to collect the reward: the Sanguine Rose and all inventory items are in a chest behind a bench. The Stark Reality spell will be removed from the Hero's spell book on completion of the quest. Conflicts with other quests Complete this quest before the Thieves Guild quest "Ahdarji's Heirloom," as Alessia Caro is invincible until that point. Once "Ahdarji's Heirloom" has been completed, there is a small chance that Alessia Caro will be killed, making it impossible to complete the "Sanguine" quest. The Countess does leave the city from time to time and can be randomly killed like any other character. If the Countess has died, using the Staff of Worms to reanimate her and leading her back to the dinner party, casting Stark Reality on her and the other guests, allows the quest to progress again. Other dinner guests may die under similar circumstances and can be reanimated and led to the party with the Staff of Worms. Journal Trivia *It is advised to complete both of Mazoga the Orc's quests before starting this quest. After casting Stark Reality on the Countess and her guests, Mazoga will attack the guards as they pursue the Hero. Even if they leave Leyawiin and complete Sanguine's quest, upon re-entering Leyawiin Castle, the guards will attack Mazoga and kill her, automatically failing her two quests. *Sanguine will accept stolen brandy. Bugs * Quest Items might not appear in the chest near Sanguine's Shrine at the completion of the quest. ** Solution: enter the chest and press "Take All" to have them added to the inventory again. * Sometimes the Hero is unable to leave the room the dinner was in. * Sometimes the Hero is unable to open the door to the dinner hall. * Sometimes someone exits the dinner room, allowing the Hero to get inside without getting stopped by the guards. * If the Hero chooses to go to jail, all of their gold and items will be taken and not returned upon completion of the jail sentence or the quest, even if their equipped items are returned. * The Blade of Woe is not removed from inventory. de:Sanguine (Quest) ru:Сангвин (квест)